The Ninth Chosen One
by thegoldninjalegacy
Summary: Naruto is transported to the world of digimon after his was destroyed now watch as he help the digidestined on their journey in his own was I DO NOT own Naruto or digimon wished I did but don't o well will update when i get time and better software
1. prologe

**The Ninth Chosen One**

"Talk normal"

"**Yelling**"

"_Evolution"_

In a valley with two statue at each end of a waterfall; two pre-teens where charging there last attack these two pre-teens were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They were about to release their attacks one to stop a friend from leaving the other so he can join the enemy of his home village.

"Sasuke please return to the leaf with me so when you can get that curse mark of you and think normally." Said the blonde to the one he consider his brother.

**"I will never return to a village that will hold me back now die so I can get the ultimate form of the sharingan the mangekyou sharingan" **screamed Sasuke before charging at Naruto with his chidori. Naruto charges with his rasengan when the two attacks collide it forms a red, blue, and purple sphere around them on the inside of the sphere one of the two was disintegrating molecule by molecule. **"What did you do to me you bastered" **yelled sasuke before he disappears to never be seen again. Then the sphere was surrounded by a yellow fox's head and vanished

The kyuubi was hoping from one world to another looking a world to leave Naruto to heal and live for with the collision of the two attacks started destroying the world he lived on. When the kyuubi arrives at the next world he finds 2 worlds co-exist with one another though he sensed something bad going on one of them and a growing evil on the other he was going to leave Naruto go to another world when a giant blue dragon showed up in front of him.

"Who are you that invades this dimension without the approval of this dimension guardians." ask the blue dragon.

"Ones who lost their home dimension" answered Kyuubi "we were finding a new world to call home."

"What happen to your home dimension" ask the blur dragon.

"A powerful force had it degenerated" replied the Kyuubi "what is your name dragon-san."

"I am Qinglongmon one of this dimensions guardian" said Qinglongmon "Now what are you going to do when you have no home?"

"I was going to wonder till I find a place for me one of the other worlds after I leave this one where he can be safe to live" answered Kyuubi.

"If you were wondering you if could stay here I would have to ask the lead guardian for permission before he can" replied Qinglongmon before vanishing to talk to the head guardian.

With Qinglongmon

"Fanglongmon about the presents of the intruder you have feel it was survivors of the clasp of dimension 34 one of their guardians and their chosen child" said Qinglongmon to the leader of the guardians.

"It's good to hear that there were survivors but if their looking for a place to stay only one can unfortunately let them chose who stays and who goes if the boys stays make him the age of the bearer of light and hope if the guardian stays he will become one of use" answered Fonglongmon.

"Yes Fanglongmon" replied Qinglongmon

When he got back to Kyuubi and Naruto

"Our leader said only one can stay unfortunately" said Qinglongmon sadly.

"Let Naruto stay here he deserves a place to stay for you know that he cannot jump dimensions like we can" replied Kyuubi.

"Very well anything you want this child to do as thanks to you" ask Qinglongmon

"Yes just that he finds a good mate and have a happy life when his destiny vegans here." said Kyuubi before leaving

When Qinglongmon got back to Fanglongmon

"So this was their chosen one" ask Fanglongmon.

"Yes Fanglongmon this is he what is it that you wish to be done with him" question Qinglongmon.

"He will be a chosen one here as well but what would his crest be" pondered Fanglongmon.

"How about no crest but a warrior of the ancient?" said a new voice.

"Not a bad idea Zhuqiaomon but I thought you hated humans?" question Fanglongmon.

"I do hated humans but I do have mercy when they are from another dimension like this one which he has the requirement for all the ancient warriors ask for all though years ago so why not let him use all their spirits with this one to help the ones that you have chose to save us" explain Zhuqiaomon from where he is perched.

"What do you say Qinglongmon do you agree with Zhuqiaomon on this?" question Fanglongmon

"It may be rare that we agree on something but yes this is suitable for this one but what of his memories of his old world" ponder Qinglongmon

"We will remove all but we will give him ones that will help him understand the new world that he will be staying when he first goes there with the others." said Fanglongmon.

"He should still get a crest." said Qinglongmon

"**No** they have digimon partners for the crest to be used on. What would his be used for fusing the soul of the ancient digimon together ah do not make me laughs" said Zhuqiaomon sarcastically

"Not a bad idea Zhuqiaomon that what this crest would do but not only for him but for others to." spoke Fanglongmon

"**What **I was joking around when I said that" said Zhuqiaomon

"But it was a good idea no less" finished Fanglongmon "now to send him to the digiworld for when the other get there we might not be awake so we must hurry and put him in a cryopod for when they get there only one can get him out it will be the second great prophecy for this group of digidestines"

Location of cryopod

"This would be a good location for them to find him only the light and hope will set you free but you will find what you look for in one that you had not of your home with the light leading the way" predicted Fanglongmon.

**AN**

**This is my first Naruto digimon crossover.**

**I have been reading this crossover for the past week but I never read one like this where Naruto had the digivice of the frontier group. So I hope I did a good start for this. See you next time when light and hope find him. **


	2. prophesy

Prophesy

(When light fades darkness comes to save the day.

When love falls wind will be there to pick her up.

When sincerity weakens wood would make it stronger.

When knowledge run low lightning will recharge it.

When reliability it strain ice will lessen the pain.

When hope is all but lost water will wash a new path so it can finds it way.

When friendship has strayed light will help show it way.

When courage has put out fire will make it burn brighter than before.

When unison has return so will earth.

When kindness has been forgiven steel be one again.)

**This is the way the spirits will be brought in but steel will only be in season 2**

**:) hope you like it**


End file.
